Gefühle
by ErenIsMyBitch
Summary: Aquel encuentro parecía previsto por el mismo destino, desde que cruzaron sus caminos sabían que ya estaba escrito su curso, que se encontrarían. (después de una breve demora, subo el segundo capítulo).
1. Encuentro

**Buenas.~ Éste es mi primer fanfic, ojalá les sea de su agrado. Disculpen por los errores ortográficos, que aunque lo revise, a veces queda uno. (No sé porque a la mayoría les pasa esto). Bueno, sin más que decir. Aquí les dejo el capítulo.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 1: Encuentro<strong>

La tormenta de emociones que venía combinando desde aquella mañana, en la que finalmente había hecho de posesión de su primer pokémon le hicieron distraerse totalmente e irse a la aventura de manera acuciada, yendo de un punto a otro, en casi un instante intentando en su deseo de poder completar la PokeDex. En aquél en que llegó finalmente a Terracota había ido a parar al centro Pokémon, con sus mascotas heridas, y cansadas, le había dado sus PokéBalls a la enfermera Joy mientras se daba un pequeño paseo por el pueblo, apenas había salido de aquél edificio había sido llamado por su amigo Cheren, con una expresión de curiosidad en su rostro, le había seguido sin hacer mucha objeción, sí bien, mientras estaba así, era casi imposible - a excepción que fuera su madre- que escuchara sus palabras al menos. En medio de una tanta multitud observaba a un grupo de personas, vestida con atuendos extravagantes, recordando un estilo que recordaba a los soldados medievales que había leído en su infancia, estaban todos en fila horizontal en vista al publico en una pequeña colina que allí estaba. Entre la tensión que se había acumulado entre todo ese recinto, repentinamente un hombre había aparecido un hombre vestido excéntrico. Se había rascado la barbilla antes mover su mano, en señal de pausa para aquellos entre la multitud que se limitaban a murmurar sin razón aparente.

- Podéis llamarme Ghechis -. expresó dirigiéndose a un lado, siendo seguido por los ojos de las personas que lo observaban-. Nosotros, los humanos, vivimos junto a los Pokémon. Somos compañeros, y, como tales, nos necesitamos los unos a los otros. Supongo que esto es lo que opinan muchos de ustedes. ¿Me equivoco? Sin embargo, ¿es esto verdad? Nosotros, los humanos, hemos estado cegados pensando que era cierto... ¿Nunca se les ha pasado por la cabeza?

Solo hubo silencio.

-Los Entrenadores hacen lo que quieren con sus pobres Pokémon, dándoles órdenes y sirviéndose de ellos. Pero, por muy compañeros que sean, seguro que se sienten utilizados. Nadie lo podría negar, ¿no creen? -. Se limitó a decir y agregar, haciendo crecer la duda entre los espectadores, incluso el joven Touya, había hecho una mueca de disgusto y sorpresa ante aquellas palabras que se limitaba a decir ese señor-. Permítanme que prosiga. Los Pokémon, al ser criaturas distintas a los humanos, poseen una naturaleza que no comprendemos bien. Todavía tenemos mucho que aprender sobre estas criaturas. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que deberíamos hacer?

Entre los murmullos y susurros que estaban empezando a escucharse levemente a través de los oídos del curioso Touya, varias palabras, insultos y cuestiones eran lo que le entraban por la oreja a aquel castaño. Entre ellas la más curiosa, y la que el tal Ghechis le había llamado la atención: ¿Liberarlos?

- ¡Eso es! ¡Deberíamos liberarlos! - Aquél grito que soltó de repente detuvo en seco las conversaciones, haciendo volver la atención a su persona -. Solo entonces, humanos y Pokémon podrían vivir en igualdad de condiciones. Ahora, damas y caballeros, piensen que es lo que podríamos hacer para que los Pokémon vivan realmente en igualdad. Y, con esto, permítanme que acabe. Ha sido un placer poder dirigirme a ustedes hoy. Muchas gracias.

Rodeando a Ghechis aquellos caballeros, se habían retirado de la ciudad con silencio, sin voltear a ver la cara de ninguno de aquellos que habían terminando cayendo presa de las dudas y preguntas. Cheren y Touya se miraron entre sí, atónitos, sin respuesta alguna, con solo mirarse a los ojos ya se podían imaginar lo que intentaban sacar de sus bocas, pero les hacía complicado, difícil y hasta complejo manifestar en palabras. La multitud se había esparcido pocos minutos de haberse retirado el Equipo Plasma, dejando nuevamente la calle casi deshabitada, de no haber sido por esa misteriosa figura, que hizo ante presencia ante la pareja, quienes se vieron sobresaltados.

- Tu equipo Pokémon... Estaba diciendo...

- Ve más despacio que no se te entiende - interrumpió Cheren, ciertamente estaba hablando con mucha rapidez-.

- Sí, sí. Los Pokémon hablan. Ah, claro. No podéis entenderlos. Pobrecillos. Mi nombre es N.

Aquel chico, tenía una aura misteriosa que lo envolvía y es que Touya se había dado cuenta a la primera, bajos esas expresiones de aquel sujeto de pelo verde, había un ser, dolido. Y es que Touya sin haberse dado cuenta había tomado una expresión de lo más, deprimido. N lo había observado determinadamente, notando como la expresión del pelo castaño se tornaba de dudoso a una de lo más melancólico, le señaló con el dedo, haciendo que el joven entrenador Pokémon se saliera de su nube de fantasía y lo mirara concentrado.

- La Pokédex... - se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta, sin apartar la mirada de aquellos dos jovenes-. Para completarla, es necesario capturar a los Pokémon en las Poké Bolas. Yo también soy Entrenador, pero no puedo evitar preguntarme si los Pokémon son felices así...

Se había quedado mirando al piso en silencio, Touya y Cheren se habían mirado las caras un corto periodo de tiempo, pensativos, murmullando cosas con la menor voz posible para qué aquél sujeto no escuchara su conversación, pero fueron interrumpidos por el enigmático quién alzo la voz, asustando al dúo.

- Tú eras Touya, ¿No es verdad? - señaló con su dedo al ojos color marrón, quién le asintió en silencio, con cierta preocupación y preguntándose en sus interiores cómo había logrado conocer su nombre-. ¡Déjame que escuche un poco más a tu equipo Pokémon!

Había sacado una Poké Ball, y Touya sabía lo que iba a pasar, quería luchar. Solo le quedaba un Pokémon en pie entre todos aquellos que capturó, a su Tepig, con la determinación en alto, el chico comenzó la batalla.

* * *

><p><strong>Muy corto, habría escrito más, pero la imaginación se disipo apenas llegué a esa parte. Bueno, me despido, Bis Bald! <strong>


	2. Sentimientos

¿Cuándo fue que había comenzado esta aventura? Contaba los días, no,... semanas desde que había salido de su pueblo para irse a convertirse en el Campeón que siempre deseó ser. El silencio en Nimbasa en todos los ángulos, inexistente en el diccionario de aquellos habitantes, quienes recibían visitas a cada hora del día, visitando entre las diversas atracción que aquella ciudad conformaba. Había llegado Touya después de Cheren, pero antes de Bianca, quién la joven de cabello rubio apenas se había detenido a saludarlo antes de salir corriendo hacía el Teatro Musical, aquella chica enérgica nada le detenía. Había observado la Noira por un buen rato, el sentimiento de querer ir a montarse le traían recuerdos de la infancia quién lo primero que hacía era ver aquél lugar, todo el mundo desde lo alto. Sonrió complacido.

Después de su intento - completado- de detener los planes del equipo plasma de haber secuestrado los Pokémon de un simpático anciano, se había detenido a tomarse un descanso, el sonido metálico ocasionado por la atracción de la rueda le hacía como un llamado en forma de susurro, ocasionando que empezara a ponerse nervioso, mientras pensaba en otras cosas para relajarse, hasta que, se resignó. Apenas había entrado y notaba la ausencia de mucha gente en lo que respectaba de la hora. Apenas estaba anocheciendo y el ambiente había tomado un tono teñido de rojo, cuando había mirado con exactitud miró una figura familiar. Allí estaba, ese enigmático sujeto, recostado en un poste mientras miraba al cielo sumergido en sus recuerdos. Se había pasado la mano por su melena esmeralda acomodándose aquel disparejo que había a su frente. Cuando se había dado cuenta, miró a Touya quién lo contemplaba.

Aquel mayor le había dado una sonrisa cálida al joven de cabellos castaño, acercándose mientras agitaba la mano derecha antes de dejarla caer y mirar con atención al entrenador. Un silencio incomodo se había intensificado en aquel lugar, combinada por la mirada fija que tenía el cabello verdoso hacía el azabache quién lo miraba igual, pero, nervioso no pudiendo seguir, tenía un silencio monstruoso aquel escenario, esperaba con duras ansias que un mínimo ruido se escapara de algún lado para decir algo aunque fuera de lo más tonto para poder librarse de esos pesares, pero parecía que la suerte no estaba ni de su lado.

- N... - miró a otro lado, jugando con un mechón de su cabello.

- Touya. - Dijo éste, mientras se acercó un poco más, hasta quedar cara a cara él. El castaño se había tornado nervioso, las cercanía, la respiración, sus miradas cruzadas a un escaso centímetro que le estaba haciendo perder la cabeza, mas al poco tiempo, N se alejó, dando una pequeña risita antes de dirigir su palabra al menor-. Estarás buscando al Equipo Plasma, ¿No es así? Si no me equivoco... - volteó a ver a la Noira-. huyeron hacía allá. Ven conmigo.

Touya había quedado con cara impactada, aquellas palabras nunca hubieran salido de su boca, pero sus intenciones en aquel lugar no eran esas. Se había esforzado en sacar una respuesta o una excusa para no tener contacto con aquel misterioso ser no lograba ni salirse de su boca, algo en su presentimiento le advertía que se mantuviera alejado, hoy. SOLO HOY. Pero apenas recupero su visión de la realidad estaba caminando por inercia siguiendo los pasos de N hasta quedar justo en la entrada de la Noira. El cabello verdoso llevo su pulgar y dedo indice al mentón, observando con detalle a su alrededor en buscar de algo sospechoso, en cuanto a Touya, solo lo miraba, sin más ni menos.

- No están... - dijo con un tono un tanto indignado, mientras dejaba caer sus manos, antes de mirar hacía lo alto de la noira, para luego observar a su acompañante que se sobresaltó de un pequeño susto-. Vamos a montarnos, con la altura tal vez consigamos verlos.

Touya estaba nervioso por un breve momento, había subido con anterioridad cuando venía de visita con su madre, o en algunos casos con Bianca, quién a jalones e insistencia le había pedido que se subieran juntos, lo cual el castaño terminaba aceptando. El entrar con un hombre le era tan, tan raro. La sola idea de procesarlo le había producido un cosquilleo nervioso, dejándolo helado.

Aquellos ruidos extraños le había llamado la atención de todos - bueno, de los pocos- que allí estaban, incluso N quién se había acercado curioso hasta que Touya le notó regresando a la ralidad, y dándose cuenta de lo había hecho. Su cara se había tornado roja de la vergüenza, mientras bajaba la mirada, ocultando su rostro al mayor. Quién río, sin comprender nada.

Había subido sin muchas quejas a la Noira, después de unas breves palabras que Touya había alcanzado escuchar pues estaba distraído en la vergüenza que había tenido, lo único que sabía es que habló de matemáticas o algo parecido. N se había sentado justo delante de él ambos contemplando la vista de lo que era el adiós del sol y la bienvenida de la noche, se podía observar como ahora las calles estaba iluminadas por las farolas de tan diversos colores que no dejaban a un lado lo colorido de aquel lugar, N había tosido, llamando la atención del peli castaño quién volteó a verlo.

- Antes debes saber... - expresó tomando una pausa larga-. que soy el líder del Equipo Plasma.

Eso fue todo, para que la mente de Touya quedara en blanco por lo que para él fuera toda una vida, mientras trataba de entrelazar las piezas hasta finalmente aceptar las palabras que ese joven que estaba sentado justo frente a él. Él, el líder, sentado frente a su persona, sonriendo. No le cabía en la cabeza, más de lo que ya tenía metido en esta. Se había frotado los ojos con impresión hasta volverlo a mirar.

- Sé que te puede parecer locura...

"Lo es" se dijo a sí mismo.

- Pero es la absoluta verdad, Ghechis, me pidió su ayuda, luchar con él, para liberar a los Pokémon. ¿Tenéis la idea de cuantos Pokémon habitan en éste mundo? - dijo con tono fuerte, pero, suspiró volviendo a su tono tranquilo, la cabeza aún la tenía llenada de dudas, aquellas palabras eran tan difíciles de él de captarlas, todo le había surgido muy rápido, pero observaba que N inclusive esperaba una respuesta por parte de él.

Su primer encuentro, su primera aparición, desde ese momento la mente de Touya se había concentrado solo en él, siendo apartado de su cabeza cuando sus amigos estaban cerca. Pero cuando se iban y quedaba solo, se apretaba el pecho con cierta fuerza mientras unas lágrimas corrían por las mejillas rojas del azabache. Cayendo de rodillas mientras un sollozo se escapaba de sí.

Había regresado al mundo cuando lo notó tan cerca, no como en la entrada, esta ocasión estaba peligrosamente cerca. Los ojos abiertos par y par mientra su mejilla roja, sino toda su cara arde avergonzado. Aquel chico tenía los ojos entrecerrados cuando había entrelazado sus manos con los del menor. Estaba sin escape, sin salida, sentía una pena, miraba a duras penas por otro lado para alejarlo de su mente pero aquellos vidrios en la oscuridad reflejaban al mayor que estaba sobre él. Error. Cerró los ojos esperando aquello que tuviera que pasar, pero... Nada. Un sonido seco detuvo al mayor quién chasquéo la lengua con cierta mirada molestia hacia el dueño de la noira antes de salirse primero de allí. Touya salió minutos después, sino fuera por la insistencia del dueño se hubiera quedado toda la noche ahí sin atreverse a salir hasta que N se hubiera ido. Pero allí estaba, parado observando a Touya con una sonrisa en el rostro antes de seguir conversando con él.


End file.
